Trixie's First Story: The Start Of It All
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: this one is the first one I made so it's not as good as the others I've made, but you'll have to read this one to understand my other ones. D
1. Chapter 1 “The Great Fire”

Trixie's First Story

Trixie's First Story

The Start of it All

Chapter One "The Great Fire"

Trixie lived in a tall wood called "The Oak Forest" she was unofficially adopted by a colony of Foxes that lived there.

Trixie had a small group of friends, it was hard to live there being so set apart from the rest of the world especially with the fact Trixie had something that all the foxes in the wood didn't have...two tails.

Since she was a girl she was raised with no knowledge of her family or anything except the note her mother wrote her when she first came to the wood when she was about four years old, she kept this note under her glove and reads it all the time being curious about her past.

"Trixie we have the get home its bed time and we'll be in big trouble if we don't get home soon." said Vicky impatiently.

"Ok I'm pretty tired anyway." said Trixie.

Then they went home and went to bed. Trixie was staring through the window next to her bed dreaming and reading the note again and again, there was a thing that stood out on it, the name "miles" made her even more curious.

She read that note over and over until she eventually fell asleep.

Outside a robot stood peering at the forest's built up trees.

"Carry out you're mission Zero-23y." said a dark voice coming from the communicator the robot was wearing.

"Yes Master." said the robot.

The robot was black and red in some places and had a gun type weapon aimed towards the trees of the forest; he started putting the trees on fire.

The fire spread quickly and woke up nearly everyone there.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “The Start of a Journey”

Trixie's First Story

Chapter Two "The Start of a Journey"

The next morning everyone got up and talked about what happened.

"Ok who wants to go?" said Jess to all the foxes.

"We're going." said Trixie and Vicky.

"Ok we're going who's going with us?" asked Jess.

Jake stood up

"I'll go." said Jake.

"If you're ok Jake with going, I'll go with you." said Tim.

All the foxes went with Jess

Jess led them away from the wood but what they didn't know is that same robot that set the wood on fire was following them.

"Must eliminate Freedom fighters and all family relations." the robot said to itself.

They walked and walked until they came to a stream.

"Ok break for water." said Jess.

They all stopped and rested for a while; Trixie leaned over to get a drink of water and washed her face. But the robot came and appeared in front of them.

"Must eliminate Freedom fighters and all family relations" said the robot over and over. "What? What do you mean?" asked Jess.

The robot reached his hand out and grabbed Trixie.

"Help!" yelled Trixie in the clutches of the robot.

The last peace of the note fell as the robot flew away.

"Don't let it get away!" screamed Vicky.

But they could not stop it.

"Trixie!" Ken yelled as Trixie was carried away out of site.

She was gone; the note flew down gently into Vicky's hands. The last peace of the note said "You're brother Miles" Vicky read it. Vicky fell down on her knees

"She's gone…" said Vicky bursting to tears covering her face with her hand.

"We need to find her." said Ken.

"We don't know where she is." said Jess looking down.

"But we can't just leave her to that thing." said Dip.

The robot was flying with Trixie in hand.

"What do you want with me?" asked Trixie.

"Must eliminate Freedom fighters and all family relations." said the robot.

"What do you mean?" said Trixie.

"Freedom fighters list includes Sonic the hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower and anyone related and/or friends to them." said the robot.

"Did you say Miles?" said Trixie remembering the note her mother wrote her.

"Correct Miles Tails Prower and all family relations." said the robot.

"Put me down! Who are you working for?!" yelled Trixie.

"My master is not you're concern." said the robot.

"What? Who is he? And what dose he want with me?!" said Trixie panicking.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dip.

"We can't do anything but my cousin Mike can, he's staying with a pack of foxes I'm sure he can help." said Jess.

"But what about Trixie?" asked Vicky still upset.

"She would want us to find help and that's what we're going to do, we need to go now." said Jess. And so they left and went to find help.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “The Snow Storm”

Trixie's First Story

Chapter Three "The Snow Storm"

The next day Trixie woke up in the robot Zero-23y's hands as it was flying over an unknown location.

"Please let me go." pleaded Trixie.

"Negative must take you to my master." said Zero-23y.

"But why I'm not a threat and why dose he want me and my brother and someone named Sonic the Hedgehog?." asked Trixie.

"The master wants total world domination and Sonic the Hedgehog Miles Tails Prower and all family relations are a threat to him." said the robot.

"Oh no, Help! Help!" said Trixie struggling to get out of the robots grasp.

Her cries were heard there was a two tailed boy fox listening, the robot was flying but then the fox flew up using his two tails and bashed the robot out of the way, Trixie was set free but was falling, the fox grabbed Trixie's hand and flew her to safety.

"You saved my life." said Trixie.

The fox stared at Trixie.

"You have two tails too, I thought I was the only one with two tails." said the fox.

"I've had these tails since I was born." said Trixie.

"But how I thought I was the only one with two tails that's why my friends call me Tails." said the fox.

"Tails? Is that what they call you? What's you're real name?" asked Trixie.

"My name's Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails." said the fox.

"I'm Trixie Prower." said Trixie.

"How? I don't remember having a sister." said Tails.

Trixie burst into tears

"I've been waiting to see you me whole life, I thought I'd never see you and now…" said Trixie.

"Don't cry its ok now." said Tails comforting her.

"The robot grabbed me and said his mission is to eliminate all freedom fighters and all family relations and he mentioned someone named Sonic the Hedgehog." said Trixie with tears running down her face.

"Uh oh Sonic's in trouble again." said Tails.

"You know Sonic the Hedgehog who is he and why was that robot after him?" asked Trixie.

"Well he can run faster then the speed of sound and that gives him an advantage on his foes, so people who want to take over the world see him as a huge threat." said Tails.

"Is he really that fast?" asked Trixie curious.

"Oh yeah but I'd better go warn him." said Tails.

"Wait can I go with you?" asked Trixie.

"Well it's a long way to fly." said Tails.

"I can't fly." said Trixie.

"What but you have two tails don't you know how to use them?" asked Tails.

"How can I fly using my two tails?" asked Trixie.

"Well you spin them around like a propeller, I'll show you how." said Tails.

Tails started to fly he took Trixie's hand

"Ok now you try." said Tails in the air.

Trixie tried and tried and she started to fly. She was holding Tails's hand and they were both flying.

"We're going to have to go around the mountains to get there." said Jess.

Jess and all the foxes were on the mountainside being careful not to slip on the mountains white snow.

"Mint can't make it its too cold for her!" shouted Dip over the storm.

There was a snow storm on the mountain the foxes were on a steep cliff to the side of the mountain and Jake was having a ruff time but then, an avalanche accrued and the snow was coming down fast threatening to take them the bottom of the mountain. They held on to the side of the mountain for protection but the snow came down and Tim was carried with it.

"Tim!" shouted Jake.

But he couldn't help him he was gone and out of site. The storm stopped and the avalanche was over but at what seemed to be at the cost of Tim.

"We have to keep moving." said Jess helping Jake up. All was silent as they walked around the mountain, and thoughts were going through their heads as they crossed the mountain's white snow. End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “A Journey Continuous”

Trixie's First Story

Chapter Four "A Journey Continuous"

Tails and Trixie were flying over Windy Valley looking for Sonic.

"Sonic!" called Tails.

"Where is he?" asked Trixie.

Then a blue streak came at them.

"Sonic! Stop!" said Tails.

It was Sonic he stopped and Tails and Trixie landed.

"Well Tails long time no see." said Sonic.

"Hi Sonic." said Tails.

"And who do we have here?" said Sonic looking at Trixie.

"Well a robot attacked here and was carrying her off so I stopped it….but Sonic there's someone looking for you." said Tails.

"Who? And what dose he want?" asked Sonic.

"Well I think the person who sent the robot wants to take over the world." said Tails. "Eggman" said Sonic.

"I think he's sent a robot to get us out of the way so he could rule the world." said Tails. "Then what did he want with you're friend here?" asked Sonic.

"Well umm she says she and I are related and were….brother and sister." said Tails.

"I didn't know you had a sister." said Sonic.

"Hello I'm Trixie Prower." said Trixie.

"Well nice to meet you Trixie." said Sonic.

"I have a problem my friends are looking for me and wondering where I am and if I'm all right, the robot took me right in front of them, I'm sure there worried." said Trixie.

"Well I'll take you to them." said Sonic.

"But Sonic what about Eggman?" said Tails.

"Oh all most forgot about him." said Sonic stopping.

"Well I guess my friends can wait I want to get even with the one that did this first." said Trixie.

"Ok then lets get moving." said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed Tails and Trixie's hand and ran real fast and sped through the forest. Back at the mountain everyone had just passed the cliff and was moving through The Snowy Forest.

"I'll be right back." said Jake.

Jake ran into the trees and started crying where nobody could see him. (Jake doesn't want to show a sine of weakness) He Shouted and cried to relive his great hurt. But there's one thing he didn't know, Tim was alive. Tim was lying in the cold snow at the bottom of the mountain. His eye's opened and it was getting colder and colder, the snow froze his tail and the snow covered him. The snow melted and he changed color and the ice that had been frozen soled on his tails shattered. Tim got up but the cold snow and ice that was frozen along the mountainside and the cold air that was blowing wasn't cold to him. It felt as if it was a sunny day and the warm air was brushing against the grass.

"What's going on?" said Tim as he looked at his tail.

The tip of his tail had changed color to an icy blue and he had blue and white along his body.

"What happened?" said Tim as he stood up in the snow.

He walked past the mountain and came to a wood that had not yet gotten winters chill. He walked but his tail brushed up against a tree he looked back and the tree was frozen.

"What?" said Tim looking at the tree.

He whipped his tail back and it hit against the grass and then he saw the grass freeze under his feet. "My tail can freeze things?" said Tim holding his tail. Then he whipped again and the trees were all frozen where he whipped.

"I've got to find Jake." said Tim Running through the wood now frozen.

But Jake was not around he was with the others.

"Ok four more miles and we should reach The Old City and my cousin Mike." said Jess somewhat relieved.

All the foxes were happy that they were almost there. They walked long and hard and Dip was holding Mint close keeping her warm, Jess was not looking for warmth at all of course she was excited and that warmed her up plenty, Ken was looking out and watching for any trouble and Jake was still upset but didn't want anyone else to know that so he stayed strong and was following Jess at the head of the pack. They were still travailing through the Snowy Forest unknowing of what they would find next.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “The Old City”

Trixie's First Story

Chapter Five "The Old City"

Sonic was speeding by with Trixie and Tails; he stopped in front of Eggman's base

"Ok there's his base." said Sonic.

"Now we just need to find a way to get in there." said Tails.

"No problem I'll just speed my way in there." said Sonic rather confident.

"Ok and I'll fly you over the electric fence." said Tails.

"What about me?" asked Trixie.

"Oh well you can fly too." said Tails.

"Not that high." said Trixie.

The fence was like thirty feet tall built to keep intruders out.

"Well you can stay here if you want." said Tails.

"Ok if I can't help out any other way." said Trixie a little disappointed.

Tails flew over the fence holding Sonic, Trixie just watched and waited. Tails landed and Sonic sped past Eggman's defenses. Eggman was asleep in his bed nightcap and all when Sonic got there and pulled the covers off of him.

"What is the meaning of this." asked Eggman.

"If you have something to say to me, say it! Don't send a robot to attack my friends" said Sonic.

"What are you talking about? And why did you wake me up? I didn't do anything" said Eggman.

"You didn't do it." said Tails landing.

"What then who did?" said Sonic.

Meanwhile the foxes have just reached The Old City.

"We're here." said Jess.

But when they looked, the city was gone and all the buildings were in ruin and the trees that once stood by the side of the city were dead and nobody was there.

"What happened to the City." said Jess.

There was nothing and they thought nobody was around for miles. They walked and searched the ruin.

"How could this happen?" said Jess upset but not showing it.

And then suddenly many foxes with arrows and other weapons cornered them.

"Who are you?" asked the leader of them.

He was pure white and the tip of his tail was black.

"Who are you?" asked Jess.

"I am Iggie and these are my friends that once inhabited this city, but we were attacked by something that set the trees on fire and exploded the buildings and left the city in ruin" said Iggie signaling his friends to withdraw their guard.

All the foxes lowered their weapons.

"I'm looking for a fox named Mike, he's my cousin and I wish to speak to him." said Jess.

A Fox walked out in front of them.

"Jess!" said Mike running up to hug Jess.

"It's nice to see you again Mike." said Jess.

"What happened you should be in The Oak Forest shouldn't you." said Mike.

"You know this girl?" said Iggie.

"Yes she's my cousin." said Mike.

"We need help, are forest was set on fire and so we went to find help and one of us was taken by a robot, we had no weapons so we couldn't help. Then we went up through the mountain and we lost a friend of ours to the snow that came down from the top of the mountain, we need help, the robot repeated that his mission is to eliminate all freedom fighters and all friend and family to them." explained Jess.

"Build a camp we shall rest here for the night" said Iggie.

There were many foxes there they all helped set up camp.

"Are you ok?" asked a purple fox.

"I'm fine my sister's a little shy." said Dip.

Mint was behind her brother.

"Hello my name is Jenny." said the fox.

"Hi I'm Mint." said Mint.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mint." said Jenny.

Then they had a camp made and put some logs in a clearing next to some wood and set the extra wood on fire and all sat down on the logs.

"What happened to you guy's?" asked Jess.

"We were in are homes and we heard a big bang suddenly the city was on fire and explosions were happening, we all ran out as best we could but….we couldn't save many people only eleven out of a thousand made it out alive." said Iggie.

"We had been able to save nine. Are wood was on fire do to someone, we think it have been the robot that carried Trixie off." said Ken.

"Well it's about time we introduce are selves, this is Mike you know him already, this is Gismo he's been put in charge of Electronic things and he's are doctor, he has been in an explosion so he used some spare machine parts to fix him self." said Iggie.

Gismo was a pale yellow and had a mechanical arm and leg.

"Hello." said Gizmo.

"And this is FireArm he had had an accident too and lost his arm so Gizmo gave him a Gun for an arm. " said Iggie.

FireArm was a blue fox and did have a big gun on his right arm.

"And this is Jenny Stripe Bolt Stacy and Rainbow." said Iggie.

"We have to find Trixie." said Vicky.

"Who's Trixie?" said Iggie confused.

"Trixie was the girl who was taken by the robot." said Jake sitting down.

"She's all right isn't she?" asked Mint.

"Don't worry we'll find her." said Dip.

"We must save are strength lets go to bed." said Mike.

"Ok I'll take first shift." said FireArm.

So he stayed up and everyone else went to bed...that is except Vicky she was still wondering if her best friend was ok so she couldn't get to sleep. So she stayed up and hoped to see Trixie return.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “A New Enemy”

Trixie's First Story

Chapter Six "A New Enemy"

In the morning Vicky had fell asleep while looking and when she woke up she did it real fast.

"Is Trixie here?" asked Vicky.

"No I'm sorry." said Jake.

Vicky was disappointed.

"You really liked Trixie didn't you?" said Jake.

Vicky shook her head

"Yes." said Vicky.

"I know what it feels like to loose someone." said Jake.

"You miss Tim don't you?" said Vicky.

"Yes I was hoping the same thing you were last night, hoping to see the return of a friend." said Jake.

The foxes all got up.

"Ok were moving." said the leader Iggie.

"Where are you going?" asked Mint.

"Were going to leave this place and seek to destroy the thing that ruined are city." said Iggie.

"I want to get even too, I'm tired of hiding I'm going with you." said Jess.

Everyone wanted to go as well they agreed with Jess. And so they went with Jess and Iggie and all the other foxes and went to find the one who did this to them that is except Vicky and Jake Vicky just wanted to see her friend again…and Jake wanted to see his brother but knowing him he didn't show it. As with Vicky it was obvious that all she wanted was to see Trixie again. But Trixie was outside Eggman's base waiting for Sonic and Tails to come back.

"Oh this is no fun." said Trixie walking around outside of the fence.

While she was walking she tripped on something.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she tripped.

"What's this?" said Trixie picking up what she tripped on.

It was a Chaos Emerald it was glowing Red.

"Wow what's this?!" said Trixie picking up the Emerald.

But then an explosion that blew up Eggman's base startled her.

"What happened? Where's Sonic and Tails?" said Trixie.

"It doesn't matter now." said a dark voice coming from the nearby trees.

It was a hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic in a way but had spikes.

"Who are you? And did you do this to the base?" asked Trixie frightened.

"I am Spike the Hedgehog and I believe you have something that belongs to Me." said the Hedgehog.

"What?" asked Trixie.

"Give me that Chaos Emerald and I'll forget I saw you." said Spike.

"What do you want with this." asked Trixie holding it away.

"I want to be the boss of everyone on the planet or as my robot says Total World Domination." said Spike.

"What? So it was you who sent that robot to burn down the forest and to take me away. Well then I'll never let you have this emerald!" said Trixie.

"Very well if you won't give it to me I'll just have to take It." said Spike.

He was so fast he took the emerald right out of her hand before Trixie even knew it was happening.

"Well then I guess I'll just be leaving." said Spike with the emerald in hand.

"No give that back!" said Trixie Running after him.

"My you're faster then I thought you can almost catch up with Me." said Spike speeding by.

But it was no use Trixie wasn't fast enough she stopped and was more tired then she had been in her whole life.

"Well I guess you know better now." said Spike.

Trixie watched as he speeded off with the emerald. But then the Zero-23y came out in front of Trixie.

"This time you're not touching me!" yelled Trixie.

Trixie punched the robot with all her might and anger and the robot was down.

"I did it…" said Trixie looking at the ruined robot.

She had defeated the robot that had caused her so much pain but she now knew that she needed to stop Spike and would not rest until she had done it. She ran after Spike and was determined to get that emerald back.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “The Chaos Emerald Chase”

Trixie's First Story

Chapter Seven "The Chaos Emerald Chase"

Jess Iggie and the others left the City and were heading towards windy valley, but this wasn't a good thing for Tim he had just gotten to the city and now it was in ruin.

"What has happened to this city?" said Tim.

He was looking at around and saw there abandoned camp.

"Someone was here." said Tim looking.

"Well I'm going to find my brother no matter what." said Tim running.

He was going towards windy valley too but was far behind the others. Trixie was still on Spikes trail running as fast as she could. But back where she found the emerald. Sonic and Tails had just got there.

"What? Wasn't Trixie just here?" said Tails surprised.

"Maybe she saw the base blow up and ran to get help." said Sonic.

The base blew up because Eggman self-destructed it to get away. Eggman flew with his small ship.

"What's this?" said Sonic looking at Zero-23y defeated.

"She did this all by herself?" said Tails.

"Wow then that means the person that sent this robot probably was nearby and that means…" said Sonic.

"That girl's in trouble." said Tails.

"Ok then lets go and find her." said Sonic.

They ran into past windy valley but bumped into Jess Iggie and the others.

"Who are you." said Jess.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my best bud Tails." said Sonic.

"Have you seen a pink girl fox with two tails anywhere?" asked Vicky.

"Why yes Tails saved her from a robot and then we got separated." said Sonic.

Vicky was relived to hear Trixie was alive.

"Did you see anyone else?" asked Jake hoping to hear Tim was safe.

"Nobody besides her and Eggman." said Tails.

"Are city was attacked and destroyed along with their forest." said Jenny.

"Well Trixie destroyed the robot that attacked her but she disappeared, we think she may have gone that way." said Tails.

Everyone explained what happened and told everyone the things that had occurred.

"Then let's go." said Sonic.

Sonic sped really fast through heading near windy valley and the others followed and set off to find Trixie and the person that is responsible for what happened.

Trixie was still on Spike's trail running to get the emerald back. She saw Spike run into what seemed to be an abandoned base. She was listening to what Spike was saying to someone.

"Now I have six chaos emeralds." said Spike holding the red one up.

All the chaos emeralds were there with Spike and two other Hedgehogs.

"Ok go eliminate Sonic and Tails." said Spike to them.

"Yes Boss." said Rex (who was one of the hedgehogs).

He was black and had red along the top of his head. The other one was named Power and he was quiet but was also black but had brown along the sides of him. They left and Spike was going out with six chaos emeralds. Trixie stopped in front of him.

"So you've come back for the chaos emeralds, you do realize if you want these chaos emeralds you're going to have to catch me first." said Spike racing off with the chaos emeralds.

"I'm not giving up that easily." said Trixie running after him.

Trixie was running as fast as she could she was almost catching up to him.

"My you're a persistent little fox aren't you, well you're going to have to be if you think you can out race me." said Spike running faster.

"I'm not letting you get away with that emerald." said Trixie.

She was running her hart out trying to go into sonic speed. Spike was running faster and faster. Trixie jumped and flew and was keeping up with Spike. Trixie flew as fast as she knew how and grabbed an emerald out of Spike's hand.

"What my emerald!" said Spike stopping. Trixie fell to the ground do to exhaustion with the red emerald in hand. Spike was looking to Trixie lying on the ground with the emerald held tightly in her hands.

"You're faster then I thought but not in the long run." said Spike.

But then voices were coming from outside of windy valley someone was coming it was Iggie Jess and the others coming closer.

"Well you can keep that one for now little fox." said Spike running off before being seen. "Trixie!" yelled Vicky.

She ran up to Trixie and held her close.

"What?! She has a chaos emerald!" said Sonic surprised.

Trixie lay there collapsed on the ground being held by Vicky.

"Is she ok?" said Tails.

"She's collapsed." said Jess.

Suddenly the chaos emerald was glowing brighter there was another chaos emerald somewhere close nearby everyone watched as it grew brighter.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Chaos Control Chaos”

Trixie's First Story

Chapter Eight "Chaos Control Chaos"

Tim saw the light from a distance a beam of light shot strait up into the white clouds. Tim followed the light. The light was coming from the chaos emerald there must have been another one somewhere close by. Trixie's eyes opened and she woke up but was nearly blinded by the light. But then the light stopped.

"What happened?" said Ken.

"There was another chaos emerald close so a reaction happened but I don't know why it stopped." said Tails.

Jake had feelings of sadness and anger going through him because of his lost brother. He didn't want to show it but it was apparent now, he begun to set on fire but it did not affect him the grass set fire he tried to stop it but couldn't. But Tim ran and whipped his tail to freeze the flames and the fire was out.

"Tim!" yelled Jake as ran up to hug his brother.

The fire had stopped on Jake and it was fine now. But Then Spike appeared in front of them with six emeralds.

"What? He found a chaos emerald!" said Sonic.

"I found this emerald when that glowing light shot up, I found it fare and square." said Spike holding the emeralds.

But then Trixie begun to lose hold of the emerald she had, the same went for Spike and his emeralds. They begun to float up and then chaos control happened. Sonic Tails and the others watched as Spike transformed into Super Spike. He was a dark color of silver and purple and he was they're floating. Trixie's emerald floated with the rest of them and she was carried up and….She was transformed into Super Trixie. She was a pale glowing light pink. All the others watched as Trixie and Spike floated up.

"Give me the chaos emeralds!" said Super Spike.

"Those don't belong to you anyway…" said Super Trixie.

Then it was a glowing battle against Super Trixie and Super Spike as they fought to win the chaos emeralds.

"Do you think she can win?" said Mint.

They watched the huge battle between the two it was like fireworks lighting up the sky. Trixie used her tails and bumped Spike out of the way but…..her super form was gone along with Spikes but he ran off with a chaos emerald while Trixie was falling out of the sky. Tails flew to catch Trixie before she fell to the ground. He caught her and held her in his arms and went slowly to land. Trixie's eyes opened and she was looking at Tails. She opened her hand and there was a red chaos emerald. Tails helped Trixie up and saw the emerald. Trixie hugged Tails and laughed happily.

"Good going Tails." said Sonic giving Tails thumbs up.

"What happened to the other chaos emeralds." said Dip.

"The chaos emeralds are separated whenever you get them all in one place they scatter all over again." said Tails.

"But that hedgehog got one." said Vicky.

"It's ok we'll get it back." said Sonic.

Trixie just laughed and giggled and hugged her friends. Jake was glad to see his brother safe and Tim felt the same way but they would use there new powers now and always be known as Freeze the Ice-fox and Flame the Fire-fox. Trixie just hugged Tails and was happy to have a twin brother and Tails felt the same way about having a twin sister. But Trixie's story was not over it had just begun; she would live with Tails and learn how to fly better and have more adventures as well. The others would now live in windy valley along with the foxes that lived in the city if would be there new home. Trixie would go on adventures with her brother and Sonic as well so it would not be the end of her adventures there are many more to come with Trixie and Tails.

The End


End file.
